


Revealed

by 5sos_forever (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, First story, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Muke - Freeform, kinda sucks sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/5sos_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has a secret, and the fact that he and Michael are sharing a room doesn't help at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> its my first story i hope you all like it! also, do you mind checking out a Muke video i made? heres the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aids7r3L3iM
> 
> thank you for reading this fic and (hopefully) watching the video!
> 
> sorry in advance if there are mistakes.
> 
> (Also at Wattpad)

The band was backstage at their London KOKO show, waiting to go on. It was going to be 5 Seconds of Summer's biggest show yet, and Luke felt an enormous pressure on his shoulders. He was the lead singer, the frontman, and he couldn't let any of the fans down. He had to be amazing.

Luke paced back and forth, occasionally wiping his already sweaty palms on his tight black skinny jeans. Stopping in place, he saw Calum, Ashton, and Michael, each in different states of distress:

Calum stood a few feet away, his fingers quickly plucking at the strings of his bass. On the outside, Calum looked calm, but Luke was familiar with the twitch that Calum got in his leg when he was stressed, and the way his fingers rushed idly, getting in last minute practice.

Ashton was also standing nearby, however he was bouncing up and down with nervous excited energy. Every few seconds, he skillfully spun the drumsticks in his hands as he bobbed his head to an invisible drum beat. Luke resisted the urge to roll his eyes; Ashton was always hyper before shows! _Probably from all the red bulls he drinks_ Luke mused.

The only band member not jumpy was Michael. Luke never understood why or how, but Michael never got nervous (A/N: I'm sure this isn't true in real life). The punk rock guitarist was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, his guitar slung over his shoulder. His expression was calm, so calm, Luke could almost mistake it for boredom. Michael casually picked at the strings on his guitar, tuning it. Of course, it was already tuned ages before, but Michael was obsessed with making sure it was tuned extremely well.

Luke couldn't help but look up at Michael while he was pacing. It was almost impossible to stop staring. He thought it was so cute when Michael tilted his head, listening to the notes and trying to tune it to perfection. Luke didn't know how many minutes passed, and was startled when Michael looked up and met his gaze.

_Shit, he must have seen me staring_ Luke thought, looking away as quickly as possible. He pretended not to notice as Michael walked toward him.

"Are you okay?"

Luke nodded, and twisted his fingers, too nervous to look meet Michael's gaze.

One of the guys from management hurried by, calling out to the band. "On in 3 minutes, boys."

Luke sucked in a breath and began another round of pacing back and forth. He flinched when Michael grabbed his arm, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"Hey, hey listen to me," Michael said gently. "Take a deep breath, and relax, okay? You are gonna be amazing, as usual," Michael reassured, while placing his hands on Luke's broad shoulders.

Luke blushed slightly at the compliment. "Thanks Mikey," he said with a shy smile, holding the gaze for a mere second before looking away in embarrassment.

It seemed to satisfy Michael, who gave the taller boy a quick hug before walking back to the area where he was standing, and grabbing his water bottle that was lying on the floor.

Well that was nice of him Luke thought, a grin still on his face after Michael walked away. He was happy that Michael thought he was a good performer/singer/guitar player. He was even happier that Michael came over and comforted him.

When they walked out on stage, they were greeted by an outburst of applause and screams. Luke saw thousands of girls, holding posters, taking pictures and videos, and cheering and screaming, going downright crazy. He almost laughed when he saw a sign that said 'Don't ever change just get NAKED' (http://instagram.com/p/mQFiHQKS7u/). _This is awesome_ Luke thought with a smile: to be playing in front of adoring fans, doing what he loved most with his three best friends. Gone were the youtube covers and lazy days, it was the real world now. He still wasn't used to girls going up to him, asking him for his autograph and picture.

After Luke introduced himself, Michael, then Calum, and finally Ashton introduced themselves. He talked briefly about how great the crowd was, and how thankful they were to be playing there. Finally, he heard Ashton yell: "One two three four!" and saw Michael and Calum start jumping around on stage.

Luke began to play his guitar, immediately feeling more alive.

She's dropping out of school  
'Cause she don't need the grades  
The colors in her hair don't seem to fade  
I get dressed up when I go out  
But she gets dressed down

Jumping around and rocking out onstage felt so natural to Luke. His guitar had a comforting weight to it, and his fingers moved as if they had a mind of their own. They finished Try Hard, and moved seamlessly into Heartbreak girl. Time flew by, and Luke's energy began to slowly fade. Finally, it was their last song: Beside you. This was one of Luke's favorite songs, as it described his feelings perfectly. He couldn't help but glance to his right where Michael was standing, confidently strumming his guitar. Luke's heart pounded wildly in his chest as he gave the older boy a tentative smile.

When Michael looked back and smiled, Luke was almost positive that his stomach was going to explode from all the butterflies. Looking back at the crowd, he waved to a few areas of the crowd, hoping they wouldn't realize his feelings for Michael. The band finished the song, and on the last few notes, the crowd went wild. Each member said their thank you's and goodbyes, and hurried off stage. Immediately all of them thirstily drained their water bottles, trying to breathe normally.

"That was an awesome show guys!" Ashton cheered, bouncing up and down. Michael and Calum agreed, with much less enthusiasm as the ever-hyper drummer, before heading back to the dressing room to collect their stuff.

The four band members walked onto the bus that would take them to their hotel. The hotel was about a 15 minute drive, but with the traffic from their show, it would be more like an hour. While Ashton, Michael, and Calum chatted about the show and the fans, Luke plugged his headphones and closed his eyes, hoping to get in a short nap. For the trillionth time that day, Luke began to think about a certain blue haired boy.

Luke realized he was gay during a silly game of truth or dare in year 8. He was dared to kiss another guy, and although he claimed it was weird and gross, a tingle spread throughout his body when he thought back to the kiss. His crush on Michael started in year 9. It scared him so much, that he kept it secret, not even telling his parents. He was afraid they would be disappointed in having a gay son, but their reactions were quite the opposite. He was grateful that they were so supportive and loving, especially his mother.

Of course, he never revealed his feelings toward Michael. He was so paranoid that people would find out, so he pretended to hate Michael to cover up. It worked for a short period of time, but when Luke became friends with Calum, it was hard to keep up the act.

It wasn't long until Luke told Calum his secret. Thankfully, Calum also supported him, even giving advice as to how to become friends with the cooped away gamer. When Ashton joined the band, it didn't take him long to realize that Luke liked Michael. But by then, it was much more than just a crush. Luke loved Michael; his beautiful green eyes and pale skin, the way he bit his lip when he was concentrated on a video game, even the way he simply tousled his adorable fluffy hair. The drummer always laughed whenever Luke and Michael had to record vocals, or had a writing session together. 'It's so obvious' Ashton would exclaim. This made Luke instantly worried. If Ashton noticed it in such a short amount of time, others might too. And if other people found out and told Michael, well, Luke would be screwed.

Luke snuggled his head into the plush seat, letting the music lull him to sleep.

"Luke. "Lukeeeee. Lukeyyy!" In the back of his mind, he heard a voice that sounded a million miles away, attempting to wake him up.

Luke groaned, turning away from the noise. "5 more... 5 more minutes, mum," he slurred, his voice heavy with sleep.

When he heard a giggle, his eyes flew open and he whipped his head around to try and locate the voice. What? WHAT? Michael was sitting next to him?! Well that was awkward. "Oh, Michael, hi, um sorry. I thought you were my mum," he could practically feel the blush on his cheeks.

When Michael let out another little giggle, Luke wanted to just hug the him boy for like, an hour straight because he was so adorable. "Come on, we're at the hotel now," Michael said, motioning for Luke to hurry.

Luke nodded, and stretched, before following Michael off the bus and into the hotel lobby. "Where are Cal and Ash?"

"They already went to their room. We're room 141, and they're room 143. Luckily our rooms are on the first floor," Michael informed him, leading the way down a long hallway.

"Okay," Luke replied, trying to keep his voice from wavering. He was freaking out. Since Calum and Ashton were sharing a room, that meant him and Michael were. And after the emotional show that night, Luke wasn't sure how much longer he could hide his secret.

Finally, they reached their room. Michael got out the key card and unlocked the door, pushing it open to reveal a clean, spacious bedroom. As Luke stepped in further, he realized a huge problem that could potentially ruin his friendship with Michael forever: there was only one queen sized bed.

Luke followed Michael into the bedroom, stopping at the edge of the bed. He looked more closely at his surroundings and spotted a desk and chair, a dresser, a closet, and a few comfy chairs.

“So which side of the bed do you want?” Michael asked while beginning to organize his suitcase.

Luke was surprised that Michael said it so casually. Like ‘Oh yeah, we’re sleeping in the same bed tonight, no big deal’. _But that’s cause he doesn’t like you. He’s probably slept in the same bed with Ashton and Calum. Even I have, and I don’t freak out._ “I’ll take this side,” Luke pointed to the side nearest towards him.

“Okay,” Michael nodded. “I’m gonna go take a shower, be right back.” He scooped up a few toiletries in his arms and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Luke stood there for a moment before throwing himself onto the bed, the tempurpedic mattress immediately conforming to his body. _Why do they have enough money for a tempurpedic mattress, but not two beds?_ Luke groaned as he noticed that his body took up half the bed already, which meant he and Michael would have to sleep really close to each other so they wouldn't fall off the bed. Realizing he was starving, he dialed room service, asking them to deliver a 2 large pepperoni pizzas. When he hung up, he got out his phone and went on twitter, not really paying attention to anything.

A few minutes passed by, and then Luke heard the shower shut off. The bathroom door opened and there stood Michael, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. “Hey, should I order food while you’re in the shower?”

Luke swallowed hard, tearing his eyes away from the droplets of water that were sliding slowly down the smooth expanse of Michael’s skin. “No, it’s okay, I already did. I got 2 pepperoni pizzas, is that good?” Luke replied, forcing himself to look straight into Michael’s eyes.

"Awesome! Alright, go take a shower. You smell," Michael teased, covering his mouth and pretending to gag as he walked by the Luke.

"Hey!" Luke protested, pouting and mock glaring at the older boy. 

Michael laughed. "I'm kidding, ya know I love you."

Luke's eyes widened. Did Michael just say 'I love you'?

_But he was joking, don't get so_ _excited._  

_Yeah_ , _but he still said 'I love you'._

_He always jokes around, it's not a big deal._

"Luke? Are you okay?

The blond boy jumped when Michael snapped his fingers right in front of his face.

"What?"

"You spaced out for like five minutes," Michael laughed at him.

"Oh, um, sorry," Luke forced a chuckle. "I'm gonna go take a shower now," he said as he walked to the bathroom. When he closed the door, he let out a huge breath. He didn't mean to space out, his stupid brain just started arguing with itself. 

_He doesn't actually love you, get over yourself._

_How do you know? Maybe he is hiding his feelings, like you are._

_Do you know how many times he talks about pretty girls and boobs and non-gay stuff?_

_What if its all a cover for his feelings?_

"Ughhhhhh," Luke groaned loudly, clutching his pounding head. He stripped quickly and stepped into the shower, the hot water soothing his headache. He started humming a song that he wrote a few weeks ago called 'The Only Reason' (A/N: Yes I know that Michael actually wrote it). Without realizing it, he began to sing the chorus. "When I close my eyes and try to sleep I fall apart I find it hard to breathe, you're the reason the only reason, even though my dizzy head is numb I swear my heart is never giving up, you're the reason the only reason."

His powerful voice filled the bathroom, resonating off the walls. Finally, he turned off the water, which was now much colder than it had been in the beginning. Shivering, slightly, he grabbed a fluffy towel and dried himself off before exiting the bathroom. 

"What the fuck was that Luke?" Michael asked incredulously, immediately looking up from his phone.

Luke panicked. Did he do something wrong? Shit. "Um what? Wait what are you talking about?"

"The song! That was SO good! We HAVE to record it!" Michael exclaimed.

"Oh, that. Yeah," the lead singer fidgeted nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "That was just, like, random. It wasn't that good."

Michael rolled his eyes. "It was awesome. Who did you write it about?" he asked curiously.

Luke's eyes widened. "Uh, no one in particular. Just a thought."

"Well I think it's amazing," argued Michael. "Anyway, the pizzas came."

"YES! I'm so hungry," Luke cheered. He jumped on the cramped bed, trying not to take up a lot of room, and snatched up two slices. Within the next 30 seconds, one had disappeared. 

Michael rolled his eyes at the hungry Luke. He, less enthusiastically than Luke, grabbed a slice for himself. For the next few minutes, the two boys sat in a comfortable silence, one scarfing down pizza like there was no tomorrow, the other lazily scrolling through his twitter feed.

"Ugh, I feel sick now," Luke groaned clutching his full stomach. He just devoured a whole pizza in about 15 minutes, and although he had practically a bottomless pit stomach, there was eventually a limit. 

"Poor Lukey. Does someone have an upset tummy?" Michael cooed sarcastically.

"Shut up," Luke rolled his eyes.

Childishly, Michael stuck out his tongue and made a face at Luke. He glanced at his watch while yawning. "I think I'm gonna go to bed now,"

"What?  _The_ Michael Clifford, going to bed so early?" gasped Luke. 

"Shut up!" whined Michael, "it's actually past midnight, and I'm really tired. But you can stay up if you want, I don't mind."

"Nah, I'm tired too," Luke agreed while shutting off his phone and laying it on the bedside table. He forgot that the bed was so small, so for a moment he just sat there, hesitant to lie down next to Michael. He looked over at Michael, who was also shutting off his phone. 

Realizing that Luke was just sitting there, Michael turned to him. "Luke, seriously, are you okay? You seem kinda, I dunno, spacey today?"

"Hmm?" Luke looked back at Michael, taking his messy, still damp hair and his adorable dimples. His heart swelled knowing the beautiful boy sitting across from him truly cared. In that moment, Luke knew he had to tell Michael his feelings. He couldn't keep hiding any longer; he even told Calum  _and_ Ashton about his love for the guitarist. 

"Like right now! You're just sitting there. What's wrong?" Michael asked worriedly. He scooted closer to Luke, not that there was much room in the first place, and grabbed his hands. 

"I can't tell you," Luke said quietly, all of his confidence disappearing. 

"What? Wait why not?" Michael gasped disbelief written all over his face. 

"Cause you'll probably hate me," mumbled Luke, staring down at their hands.

"C'mon, you know I could never hate you. Just tell me, please," the guitarist begged.

Luke sighed, the fight going out of him. "Ok, I'll tell you," He chewed the inside of his cheek, trying to think of the right way to phrase it. "Well, first of all, you uh, should know that. Um. I'm gay."

Michael eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. When Luke just stared at him, he motioned for him to keep talking. 

"And I, well, I kinda like you. Like, a lot," Luke blurted out, trying to avoid looking at Michael. 

"What? You like me?  _Me_? _"_ Michael exclaimed, his jaw dropping.  _  
_

Luke closed his eyes, and tucked his head into his chest, just wanting to disappear.  _Fuck_. _FUCK he hates me! Why did I even tell him? He's gonna tell everyone and all the fans are gonna hate me!_ Luke felt like his heart was breaking in two. He wouldn't be able to handle what Michael would say next. Probably 'faggot' or 'you're disgusting' or 'get the fuck away from me'. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice tears slowly sliding down his cheeks, until he felt a soft hand wipe them away.

Opening his eyes, he saw Michael staring back at him with sadness in his eyes. A moment later, his body was pulled into a tight hug. It was awkward at first, but Michael pulled Luke closer until he was comfortably sitting on his lap. Luke buried his head into the crook of Michael's shoulder, and closed his eyes shut again.

"Why are you sad?" sniffled Luke while trying not to get tears on Michael's shoulder.

Michael chuckled as he slowly rocked the boy back and forth. "I'm sad 'cause you're sad, silly. I'm not judging you, and I most definitely don't hate you. Okay?" he said, pulling back and looking at Luke.

A small weight lifted off of Luke's shoulders. He finally told Michael that he had feelings for him.  _But he doesn't like you_ his brain argued with him. Luke sighed for what seemed like the tenth time that day, and hung his head. "Okay, thank you Mikey," he murmured.

He squeaked when Michael tilted his chin up, and stared into his eyes. "Let me clarify that. I like you too. Like, a lot," he echoed what Luke said, before gently taking Luke's face in his hands. He slowly leaned forward and closed the small space between them. 

Unconsciously, Luke leaned in too, his eyes fluttering shut. His heart sped up as their lips finally touched. For the next few seconds, his brain went into overdrive. _Michael is kissing me. Michael likes me. He likes me a lot. Michael is kissing me. I'm kissing Michael._ LIttle by little, his brain calmed down and his pulse stopped beating a mile a minute. He simply relished in the feel of Michael's soft, warm lips against his, and the way Michael tenderly held Luke, almost as if he was made of glass. Almost smiling into the kiss, Luke wrapped his arms around Michael's stomach, trying to get closer. After what seemed like forever, the two eventually broke apart. 

"Okay?" Michael asked, still holding Luke.

"Okay," Luke smiled goofily. Michael let go of Luke and reached over to flick off the light switch. He then pulled the covers over them. Immediately, Luke snuggled into Michael's chest and intertwined their legs. A warmth spread throughout his body as Michael rewrapped his arms around Luke. The room was filled with a peaceful quiet, until Luke sleepily spoke up. "By the way, I lied before. I wrote that song about you."

Michael could practically feel the blush on Luke's cheeks. He grinned, cuddling him before pressing a soft kiss to Luke's head. "You're amazing you know that?"

"So are..." Luke's voice faded, getting sleepier by the second. "So are you."

"Shh, just sleep," Michael whispered, his body also slipping away into unconsciousness. 

And right then, Luke knew he was completely in love with Michael Clifford. _Mikey, I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once_  he thought, before finally drifting off into a deep slumber.


End file.
